


A Reason to Hide

by Nikkie2571



Series: Nicholas and Daniel [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crying, Crying During Sex, Cum Swallowing, Daniel is still a minor in this one, Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Face-Fucking, Grooming, M/M, Nicholas has no idea what he's doing, Nicholas is like four, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Peeping, Praise, Praise Kink, Public Masturbation, Running Away, Semi-Public Sex, Semi-public masturbation, Underage - Minor/Minor, Underage Sex, definitely when Nicholas is older that's for sure, even if Nicholas is much younger than him, maybe? - Freeform, once more the pedophilia kind and not the beauty kind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkie2571/pseuds/Nikkie2571
Summary: Nicholas didn't like his Father anymore, didn't want to see him ever again, so when he gets taken to the park one day he runs away, right into Daniel's arms.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Nicholas and Daniel [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703986
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	A Reason to Hide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Folken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folken/gifts).



Nicholas made an angry face down at the sidewalk, even as he held his Father’s hand as they walked to the nearby park. Nicholas didn’t like Father anymore, didn’t want to live with him anymore!! Father had yelled at him last night for not finishing his dinner, even though Nicholas hadn’t liked it. That was mean, which made Father a meanie!! And Nicholas didn’t like meanies! Because meanies were mean and would always be mean! So, Nicholas didn’t want to live with Father anymore because meanies didn’t make good Fathers!

“Go on, Nicholas, go run around, and I’ll watch you, like last time, okay?”

Nicholas pouted and crossed his arms. “Okay,” he said grumpily, before wandering off towards the part of the playground shaped like a boat.

Nicholas really liked the boat, cuz it was big and cool and had a wheel, even though he was too small to use it properly, and if he were feeling less grumpy he may have enjoyed his climb up onto the boat, but Nicholas was, unfortunately, very grumpy. He didn’t enjoy the climb.

Nicholas looked down to the ground, where Father was standing, looking back up at him with a smile on his face. Nicholas didn’t like that, though he couldn’t quite figure out why, he just knew that the smile made him angry, so he turned away, running off towards the slide. Slides were always fun, and if Nicholas was going to be here he was  _ going _ to have fun.

“Whoa, hey, Nicholas don’t run so fast!” Father said, voice loud. But Nicholas didn’t care. He was mad at Father and he wanted to go on the slide, so he was going to go on the slide,  _ as soon as he could _ .

Quickly the planks that made up the floor of the boat turned into a stone path. They lead across the top of a hill, leading right to the place Nicholas wanted to be. The slide.

Nicholas smiled and ran as fast as he could, grabbing the edges of the slide and pushing himself down it, enjoying the speed and feel of the air as he whizzed down it. All too soon, but thankfully not too soon, the slide ended. Nicholas stood up, as was polite, because someone else could be using the slide by now, and then quickly realized that he couldn’t see or hear his Father.

Did his Father not realize that Nicholas had been headed to the slide? Because if so…

Nicholas smiled to himself and ran towards the trees, where the shade and the green would hide him. If Father didn’t know where he was, then Nicholas would make it as hard as possible for him to be found. Because Nicholas didn’t want to be found. He didn’t want to see Father ever again!

Nicholas dashed about, running around the trees and bushes that filled the small green area, until he got near the part of the park that was also a  _ waterpark _ . The last time he had been here with Father he’d asked if he could play in the water, but Father had said no since Nicholas hadn’t brought his swimsuit, and remembering this made Nicholas even madder and grumpier at Father.

Nicholas glared at the waterpark, at the wonderful, cool, wet, fun looking water that sprayed and poured out of every coloured pipe in the place. But Nicholas was tired from all the running he had done, and didn’t have the energy to glare, and was too feeling too grumpy to actually go and get wet right now. Besides, he had wanted to hide, hadn’t he?

Nicholas looked around and saw a nearby bush, big and leafy and wrapped around a pair of trees. That would do! Nicholas got close and slowly pushed himself through the plant, annoyed at the branches that hit him as he went, but it would be worth it, he thought, once he was hidden inside.

Nicholas popped through and was surprised to see that there was some space between the bush and the tree, and that in it lay an older boy, or maybe a man, who had a hand on the branches of the bush, pushing them out of the way so he could see into the waterpark. His pants were open, pushed down to his knees, his hand wrapped around his penis, which looked oddly stiff and stood straight out.

“Wha’ awe you doin’?” Nicholas asked.

The older boy startled, yelping as he tried to pull his pants back up, but he just ended up bending his knees to hide his penis.

“N-nothing!” he said quickly.

Nicholas frowned. “Bu’... you wewe doin’ sumttin’,” he said back.

The older boy made a face like he was scared, but it was somehow different. “Wh-whatever,” the boy said, “just… go away and don’t tell your mummy or daddy what you saw.”

Nicholas glared at the older boy. “Why wud I do dat! I dun’t like my Fawtuh! I nevuh wanna see him agan!”

The older boy got a confused look on his face. “Ummm, alright.”

Nicholas stared at the older boy, both of them completely silent. “So…. wha’ wewe you doin’?” Nicholas asked.

The older boy’s eyes flicked side to side before the confusion on his face went away, replaced with a small smile.

“I, uh, I was masturbating,” he said. “I was looking through the bush to…” the older boy paused, seeming to think for just a sliver of a second, “…make sure I didn’t get caught.”

Nicholas squinted at him, not sure if he heard right. “Mah-stew-bat-tin’?” he asked.

The older boy’s smile seemed to grow bigger, just slightly. “Yeah, masturbating. It makes me feel really good.”

Nicholas opened his mouth in surprise. A thing he didn’t know about? That could make you feel really good!? That sounded like fun!

“C-can I twy m-m-mah-stew-bat-tin’?” Nicholas asked.

The older boy shook his head, though he was still smiling slightly. “Sorry, kiddo, you’re too young to do it. It won’t do anything for you, but…”

He turned his head both ways, as if looking before crossing a street, and then curled a finger, silently asking Nicholas to come closer. So, Nicholas did.

“If you want, kiddo,” the older boy whispered, “you can help me feel really good and in return…. I’ll give you a treat, okay?”

Nicholas felt joy fill his body as images of the countless kinds of treats he could get filled his mind. But the best treat...

“L-l-like ice cweam!?” Nicholas asked in a whisper-shout.

The older boy gave a small laugh. “Yeah, like ice cream.”

Nicholas felt his smile cover his entire face. “Ice cweam is my fav-wit!”

The older boy moved his eyes, making them seem to move in a half-circle before coming back to look at Nicholas. “Well, of course it is, everyone loves ice cream. But… you gotta earn it first by doing what I tell you, okay?”

Nicholas nodded, completely serious and ready to do anything. There was ice cream to be had!!

“Wha’ d-do I hav to do?” he asked.

The older boy lowered his legs and grabbed his penis close to the bottom, pushing it so the top was pointing to Nicholas.

“I want you to lick me, here, on my penis,” the older boy said. “Sucking on it would be better, but your mouth may be too small for that. Go for it if you want, but it’s okay if you can’t.”

Nicholas felt himself frown in confusion. “Um… okie,” he said. Nicholas understood, since the older boy had been doing it when Nicholas had found him, that touching his penis would make him feel good, but why did Nicholas have to use his  _ mouth _ to do it?

The older boy wiggled his hand, making his penis almost wave at Nicholas. It looked kinda silly, and it made him giggle, even though he was still frozen with confusion. But the older boy hadn’t seemed to have lied yet, and he had promised Nicholas ice cream, so Nicholas forced himself to move forward and kneel, to do as the older boy had asked.

Slowly, Nicholas reached out-, no wait.

“W-w-wha’s yur name?” Nicholas asked, turning to face the other. He was about to touch the older boy in a very special place, so he should probably know the other’s name.

The older boy did the thing with his eyes again, that half-circle movement that Nicholas didn’t understand.

“My name is Daniel,” he said, “now are you gonna suck me or not?”

Nicholas gulped, feeling his body get all jittery and shaky. “Um, yes… yea,” he muttered. He then turned back to Daniel’s penis and slowly reached a small hand out, gently wrapping it around the thing. It was… really warm, and big enough that Nicholas could just barely close a fist around it. It was bigger than the handles on his bike, but somehow comfier to hold.

Nicholas shuffled his knees closer, just a bit, and then leaned over and gave the ruby-red tip a lick up the front. It was… smooth… and kinda squishy?

Daniel groaned. “Yeah, like that, kid.”

Nicholas did it again, licking at the warm rod like it was a popsicle. A big popsicle, but still a popsicle. Oh, actually…

Nicholas stared at Daniel’s penis for a half-second, thinking. Popsicles were best sucked on rather than licked, you got more flavour that way! So if Nicholas was gonna treat Daniel’s penis like a popsicle he should probably suck on it.

With very little thought, Nicholas leaned down and wrapped his small mouth around the tip and went down, pushing more of Daniel’s penis into his mouth until a bit more than the reddest part was inside… and then he gave it a suck.  
“Fffffff-…” Daniel hissed, and Nicholas pulled back, feeling his whole body go stiff with worry. Had… had he hurt him? ……Would Daniel hurt him?  
“D-…” Daniel paused, before very clearly gulping, like some cartoon characters Nicholas knew.

“D-do that again,” Daniel asked.

Nicholas nodded rapidly and then leaned over once again, gently putting the tip of Daniel’s penis into his mouth and giving it a small suckle. Daniel hissed again, but not as loudly as before. Nicholas flinched a bit, but he didn’t stop suckling.

He ran his tongue up and down Daniel’s penis, gently touching it, pulling at the skin as if he could pull more of the penis into his mouth with only his tongue.

_ Up, liiiiick, down, up, liiiiick, down _ . The salty taste of the penis fading from the skin as Nicholas licked, but small drops of salty liquid kept dropping onto his tongue. Nicholas didn’t understand what it was, but it couldn’t be pee, no one could control their bladder that well!!

Nicholas popped his mouth off, moving down to lick up the entire length of Daniel’s penis, slowly moving from the bottom to the tip with his tongue pressed flat against it.

A hand gripped his shoulder and Nicholas looked up at Daniel, his face was red and his eyes wide. He was breathing really quickly too.

“W-wha’s wwon’?” Nicholas asked.

Daniel breathed in deeply and then sat up on his knees, pushing on Nicholas’ shoulder and causing him to sit down on his bum.

“Jus-, just open your mouth and sit still, okay?” Daniel said.

Nicholas nodded, even though he didn’t understand. He then opened his mouth and waited.

Daniel shuffled closer, gently pushing his penis inside Nicholas’ mouth. He went… a lot farther than Nicholas would have. Far enough that he could feel tears forming and wanted to cough.

Daniel pushed his hips forward, pressing his penis down against Nicholas’ tongue, against his jaw, and then sliding back and forth, back and forth, going far enough to make his throat tickle each time, but not enough to make him cough. It was… not a very nice feeling.

Tears started to stream down Nicholas’ face. He didn’t like this, not really, but he wasn’t in pain, so it wasn’t bad, he just wished it was more fun.

At some point Daniel had tilted his head back, but when he tilted it back down to look at Nicholas’ face his eyes went very wide and his grip on Nicholas’ shoulders went tight for a moment.

“Oh fuck,” Daniel muttered. “So pretty, you’re so pretty with your little boy mouth on my big boy cock.”

Nicholas wanted to frown, but couldn’t with Daniel’s penis in the way. Boys weren’t pretty… were they?

Daniel’s hips started to move faster, making Nicholas’ throat tickle even more. Tears started flowing faster and it was so overwhelming that Nicholas had to close his eyes, letting Daniel continue to press his penis into Nicholas’ mouth.

“Oh, good boy, pretty boy, pretty little good boy, so nice to me,” Daniel mumbled. “Making me feel so good, best boy, best boy, that’s you. Gonna get a nice treat very soon.”

Nicholas felt himself flush, his face getting hotter even with his already hot tears streaming down his cheeks. He’d never been called  _ best boy _ before. It was… kinda nice.

Daniel’s hips started moving even faster, pressing far enough that Nicholas actually gagged from one of the thrusts, but he stayed still, stayed calm. That’s what a best boy would do, right?

“Oh, good boy, little boy, perfect little good boy, here it comes,” Daniel rambled and then his hips stilled and a gooey sticky bitter fluid started to fill Nicholas’ mouth.

Nicholas’ eyes flew open and he stared up at Daniel, tears still falling down his face.

“Swallow, good boy,” he said kindly, a smile on his face. So Nicholas did, swallowing the weird-but-not-bad-tasting fluid, even as more kept coming, kept trying to flow out of his tiny mouth.

Daniel rocked back and forth a few times, penis still pressing down on Nicholas’ tongue. “Oh, you’re perfect, you are, tiny boy, best boy,” he moaned. “I wanna  _ keep _ you.”

Daniel then pulled his penis out of Nicholas’ mouth and wrapped him into a tight hug, pressing little kisses to Nicholas’ wet cheeks.

“You definitely deserve ice cream after that, little one,” Daniel said. And despite everything Nicholas couldn’t help but give him a wobbly smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this.  
> Might.
> 
> If you like this story you can come join my discord for fans of my works! discord.gg/tBGA5fU


End file.
